


Sharing Is Caring

by IvyYara



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Smut, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyYara/pseuds/IvyYara
Summary: When John goes back to college after summer he meets his new roommate Roger. When he gets to his room he gets a surprise he isn't too happy about, or is he?





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alaskafloats (Runningfortocome)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningfortocome/gifts).

> Hi everyone, it's been a while. Just a one shot this time, but it's fairly long I guess (for me). Some plot and smut. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think, it's very much appreciated. <3
> 
> Final note: This was all because of alaskafloats (Runningfortocome) thanks for giving me the idea. <3

**Sharing Is Caring**

Moving into his hall had always been John’s least favourite thing to do. Having to pack everything after summer break and then having to unpack all the stuff you just packed, just seemed tedious, unnecessary and frankly he didn’t feel like doing it at all. He didn’t have a choice though because he would be leaving for another year of college in a few hours. He had been packing all morning and was almost done. The other thing he was dreading was finding out who his roommate was going to be that year. After last year’s disaster where his roommate would constantly bring people over, and not just to hang out with, made him want to have a single room. Sadly, that wasn’t the case and he hoped this year would be better. 

After saying goodbye to his mother and sister, he took the train to London. When John finally got to his hall, he had to find out where his room was. He had gotten the information about which hall he was assigned to but didn’t actually know in what part of the university grounds it was. He had been walking around with his suitcase and bag for a while until he finally found it. On top of that it had started to rain, and he was almost drenched to the bone when he stepped inside. Tired and annoyed he made his way up to his floor, which of course was on the top floor.

There were other students everywhere, moving into their rooms as well, and John did his best not to hit anyone in the face as he tried to get his stuff up the multiple stairs. There was an elevator, but to his luck it was out of service. He ended up dragging his bag over the floor, his back hurting because of all the weight he had been carrying around all day. He couldn’t wait to just sprawl on his bed and take a long nap where no one would bother him. He managed to stumble inside his room with both his suitcase and his bag.

“Hi there.”

John startled; he hadn’t expected his roommate to be here just yet. He looked up and saw a young man sitting on the end of the bed, smiling at him. His blond hair was about shoulder length, maybe a bit short and a little messy, but that was obviously the point. His blue eyes were shining brightly. It looked like he had just gotten there as well because his suitcase and bag were in the middle of the room.

“Hi.” John said feeling a bit awkward, he always did have trouble meeting new people.

He looked around the room again, it was bigger than the one he had last year, which was positive. It had two desks, a small bookcase, a dresser and one small double bed. He looked at the window which looked over a park. His brain then seemed to rewind… and his eyes were drawn back to the bed… wait… one double bed… that couldn’t be right. Why was there one bed. The panic must have been apparent on his face because he heard the other man chuckle softly.

“Looks like we are going to be really cosy this year, wont we?” He said with a grin as he got up walking towards John and extended his hand. “I’m Roger Taylor.”

“John Deacon.” He stammered, still absolutely confused while he shook Roger’s hand. “This can’t be right; I must have gotten the room numbers mixed up.”

Roger let go of his hand and smiled. “That’s a shame, I was looking forward to being your roommate.” 

“What?” John was only half listening to what he said as he took the papers out of his bag with all the information that had been sent to him. “Room 4b.” he read out loud and he walked towards the door to see if he indeed got it mixed up. His heart sank when he saw he didn’t.

Roger had moved back to the bed and didn’t seem to be very bothered about the whole situation, because he had made himself comfortable. He had kicked off his shoes and propped himself up against the headboard. “Seems like we’ll be roommates after all.”

John shook his head, how was Roger not panicking. He couldn’t possibly sleep in the same bed with a stranger. “But there is only one bed…” John said stating the obvious. “and it’s small.”

“So… that doesn’t necessarily have to be a bad thing.” Roger said quietly, but loud enough for John to hear.

“How is that… what?” John looked at him in confusion, what was he even saying. How was he supposed to react to that? He decided to act like he didn’t hear it. “Anyways… I’m going to find someone who can help us get two beds in here.” He said and turned around towards the door.

Roger shrugged. He didn’t make any movements to indicate he was getting up. “Whatever makes you sleep better at night… no pun indented.” He added with a cheeky smile.

John turned around to give him an annoyed look, he rested his hand on his side. “Do you plan on coming with me or not?”

“I was actually quite comfortable here.” Roger smiled while he wiggled himself against the mattress. 

John cocked one eyebrow. “Really?”

“Fine.” Roger rolled his eyes and finally moved off the bed, following John down the hallway.

***

“I can’t believe this!”

“Calm down John, it’s not the end of the world you know.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down, I can’t believe you aren’t upset by this.” John exclaimed as he softly kicked his suitcase, which he immediately regretted feeling the slight pain radiate in his foot. “How can they not have two spare beds? they expect us to wait a month while they try to find two more beds? and in the meantime they expect us to share this one.” John couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

“I’m beginning to think you are afraid of me or something?” Roger said trying his best to lighten the mood. "I'm not contagious or anything."

“I’m not afraid of you.” John turned to face him and blushed. “I… just don’t know you.”

Roger walked over to him and carefully reached out a hand, he gently touched John’s shoulder. “Why don’t you first try and calm down yeah? Take a shower, get changed… your clothes are still wet, you’ll get a cold... You might feel better afterward.” Roger offered.

John considered his words; was he was overreacting? He took a big breath, but it didn’t really ease the anxious feeling inside him. On a normal day it was hard for him to get to know someone, now he was expected to sleep in a bed with a total stranger. Not to mention a total stranger who was extremely beautiful and didn’t seem to mind the fact he had to sleep in the same bed as John. But for whatever it was worth John decided to take his advice, maybe he would feel better after he calmed down.

“Yeah, okay.” John sighed.

While John was in the shower, he had time to think, which usually meant he could worry some more instead of actually relaxing. He could kick himself for always worrying so much, but now he felt it was justified. The initial anger had subsided, but the anxious feeling remained. When he was done in the shower he went back to his room. Roger was there unpacking his things and hanging up his clothing. He had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a form fitted t-shirt while John was in the shower.

He turned around when he heard John come in, he smiled at him softly. “Feeling better?”

John had trouble tearing his eyes away from Roger, he really was beautiful and honestly it was hard not to be attracted to him. He swallowed and his cheeks started to get warm. _Stop it, he is your roommate and you have to sleep in the same bed with him, you better not get any crazy idea’s now. _“Yeah.” He lied. “I’m okay.”

Great now he was already lying to him. Why did his roommate have to be someone that looked like Roger. Well it wouldn’t really be a punishment to sleep in the same bed as him. But being attracted to your roommate and sleeping in the same bed was a recipe for disaster.

“John?”

John had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Roger was talking to him. “I’m sorry, what?”

One corner of Roger’s mouth quirked up and John could have sworn he knew exactly what John was just thinking. “I was asking which side of the bed you would like?” He asked and pointed behind him at the bed.

“Oh.” John chewed on his bottom lip but appreciated Roger being considerate, even though it made him nervous all over again being reminded that he really was going to sleep next to Roger. “Uhm, I don’t have a preference, both sides are fine with me.”

Roger nodded and gave him a soft smile. “Okay, if you change your mind, let me know.”

***

Later that night John took much longer in the bathroom, taking way more time brushing his teeth than strictly necessary. Roger had left the bathroom about fifteen minutes ago and he must be wondering why John was taking so long. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. Just take a deep breath and relax he told himself. He turned on the water and splashed his face before finally returning to his room.

Roger was already in bed; he was propped up against the pillows reading a magazine. He looked up when John came in. The only light in the room was from Roger’s lamp on his nightstand. “Thought you had fallen asleep in there.”

“Funny.” John said, putting his toiletries back in his closet and taking and excruciating amount of time to put on his pyjamas. When he couldn’t dawdle any longer, he turned around to see Roger observing him, which made him blush again. _Stop acting like a teenager._

Roger closed his magazine and put it on his nightstand. “Are you going to keep standing there?”

John shook his head, he took a deep breath and made his way to his side of the bed. He sat down on the edge for a minute before he slipped under the covers. He laid down on his back as far from Roger as possible and pulled the duvet up to his chin. He was anything but relaxed, and he wondered if he was ever getting any sleep again. He could feel the mattress dip and he heard Roger shift. He turned his head slightly; Roger was laying on his side his elbow propped under his head looking at him with a grin on his face.

“You look very comfortable.” He said sarcastically. “You always sleep like that?”

John squinted his eyes at him, but he knew he was being ridiculous, “I do.”

Roger gave him a sceptical look. “Really.”

John didn’t say anything and just rolled his eyes, trying to get more comfortable. His whole body already felt tense, he already knew his back was going to kill him in the morning.

“Don’t worry John, I won’t bite… hard.” Roger said and winked. He then turned around to turn off his light. “Unless that is something you’re into.” he added softly when they were in the dark.

John started blushing furiously and a shiver ran down his spine. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. The only sound in the room was Roger’s soft chuckle. He was glad it was dark, and Roger couldn’t see his face. But his lack of a comeback was probably enough for Roger.

***

It was surprisingly easy for John to fall asleep next to Roger and the first few nights had been fine. Nothing weird had happened until the fourth night when John suddenly woke up because something tickled his neck. In his sleepy state he couldn’t distinguish what it was exactly, so he tried to scratch his neck and almost dozed off again. His eyes flew open when he felt an arm snake around his waist, he was wide awake when he realised it had been Roger’s breath that had been tickling his skin. He didn’t dare to move; afraid to wake Roger up and dealing with the awkward situation they were in. Which was very difficult because Roger only pulled him closer and cuddled himself against his back. 

John’s heart was pounding in his chest and feeling Roger pressed against him didn’t leave him unaffected, which made him feel embarrassed, especially because Roger’s hand was resting dangerously close to his lower regions. John stayed awake for the rest of the night; he didn’t know how long he had been awake. He could finally breathe again when Roger finally moved away from him mumbling something in his sleep. It was hard for John to relax again. He managed to fall asleep after some time and woke up early in the morning, when Roger was still sleeping. He watched Roger over his shoulder, he had his back turned to him and he could see the rise and fall of his breathing. John slipped out of bed soundlessly, took his clothes and went to take a shower.

While in the bathroom John tried to relax, the warm water eased his muscles. But the thought off Roger pressed against him didn’t leave his mind. He was glad Roger had turned around when he did, because it could have gotten more embarrassing for John if he stayed there longer. Just thinking about it made his heart quicken. John didn’t want to think about what would have happened if Roger had woken up. He was just hoping it wouldn’t happen again, it could only cause trouble.

***

The next two nights nothing happened, and John was relieved. He woke up well rested and could actually concentrate on his classes again. He and Roger actually got along very well, he learned they both played instruments. Roger was a drummer and he was excited to hear that John played bass. They seemed to like similar styles of music and John liked that they had something to talk about. John had pushed the thought of what happened a few nights ago out of his head and didn’t want to worry about it again.

That was until John woke up again in the middle of the night, he felt warm and shifted a little to make himself more comfortable again. He then heard a soft sigh in his ear and his whole body tensed. Roger was there again, pressed up against him. This time however Roger was mumbling something in his sleep, which he couldn’t quite make out. But he could have sworn he had heard his name. He tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he was scared he would move too much and would wake Roger up.

John bit his lip, he tried to look at the time, wondering how long he was going to have to stay like this. He suddenly felt Roger’s hand move from his waist down to his hip. Roger sighed softly and the breath on his neck made John shiver and the hairs on his arms stand up.

“John…” Roger sighed again very softly.

But now John knew he didn’t hear wrong just a moment before. His eyes were wide open now and he was positive he couldn’t sleep anymore. Roger had shifted even closer if that was possible and his hand continued his way down to his groin. John squeezed his eyes shut, what was he supposed to do now, he couldn’t let Roger touch him. He wouldn’t be able to look at him again if that happened. He had to make a decision now, was he going to wake Roger up by calling him or was he going to wiggle out of his grip and act like he was asleep if he happened to wake up.

He opted for the latter and moved himself further away from Roger. He gently took his hand away. He felt Roger stir behind him and he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. There was a rustle of covers, and he knew Roger was awake now, he wished he could have seen the look on Roger’s face now, to see if he expected anything. He hoped not.

“John?” He heard Roger say softly. “You awake?”

John then felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and Roger’s touch made him shiver. It was warm and his hand lingered there for a while. He couldn’t see the smile on Roger’s face, but he was almost positive Roger knew he was awake. He didn’t budge though and kept his eyes firmly closed. His heart was racing, and he was afraid to breathe. Roger didn’t call him again and he heard him settle down again. He was finally let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes. He didn’t sleep the rest of the night. His mind kept going over what happened again and Roger calling his name in his sleep.

***

John had opted on avoiding Roger because the blonde didn’t seem to want to leave his thoughts anymore. But that wasn’t an option, he was his roommate and he didn’t want things to be awkward. He also actually liked Roger and they seemed to become friends. Roger didn’t know what he did in his sleep, it wouldn’t be fair to him if he started avoiding him. The trouble was that John’s thoughts about Roger involved more than just cuddling while they slept, and he caught himself thinking not so innocent thoughts during classes or in the library when he was supposed to be working on his assignments.

It was getting harder and harder to act normal around Roger. Even if John had wanted to avoid him, Roger wouldn’t let him. He seemed to find him everywhere; in the library, outside on the university grounds, even bathrooms didn’t seem safe anymore. This time he bumped into him in the hallway.

“Hey John, I was just looking for you.”

God he was handsome. He just looked so effortless, his blue eyes sparkled, his half smile made John melt. The way he dressed, his jeans framing him so well. John swallowed, internally cursing at himself. “Were you?” he asked trying to act normal.

Roger nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go and have a drink at the pub later tonight? There’s a band playing, thought it could be fun. Us being roommates and all, I’d like to get to know you better.”

“Oh… uhm yeah sure, that sounds good.”

Roger started walking away, his bag slung over his shoulder. “Great, I’ll see you later then, I better run, I’m late for class.”

John watched his retreating back. He enjoyed spending time with Roger, but his mind was starting to play tricks on him. Did Roger just want to hang out as friends? The two incidents during the night confused him, but he couldn’t talk to Roger about it without embarrassing both himself and Roger. Maybe it wouldn’t happen again, and John would just mess everything up by telling him. He sighed and headed to his own class.

***

“So, tell me, are you single or taken?”

“What?”

They had been at the pub for quite some time now and had both drank a few pints. It was busy and the band had been alright. John was feeling a little tipsy, his cheeks were flushed and he had been laughing at Roger’s dumb jokes. He was having a great time, until Roger started asking him personal questions.

“Single or taken?” Roger chuckled and took a sip of his pint. “I think it’s a pretty straightforward question, right?”

“Uhm, single.” John said as he tried to avoid Roger’s eyes staring at him.

“Really?”

John looked at him this time. “Is that so hard to believe?” It came out a bit snappy.

Roger raised his hands in defence. “Oh, no. Just thought that maybe you had someone waiting for you back home, you don’t seem like the type of person that… uhm…” he trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

John grinned. “Like the type of person that… sleeps around?” he offered.

“Well… yeah.” Roger said as he quickly took a bigger sip of his pint.

“Who says I don’t?” John said, he felt a bit more daring now that he had enough to drink.

Roger chocked on his drink, he started coughing. “What?” he asked as he tried to breathe. 

John laughed softly at Roger’s reaction and casually leaned back in his seat. “You don’t really know me that well yet, I might sleep around all the time.”

“Well not in the last few days then, cause you have been coming home to me.” Roger winked when he was finished choking.

John shrugged. “Oh well, who knows what I have been doing before that.”

“You wouldn’t…” Roger said acting shocked. “I feel so violated.” He added dramatically putting his hand over his heart. 

John rolled his eyes in amusement. “You’re crazy.”

“Crazy about you love.”

“Now I think you are just drunk.” John snorted, but his heart made a little jump when Roger had said that. 

Roger rested his elbows on the table they were sitting at and rested his head on his hands, he gave John a cute smile. “Who knows.”

***

After a few more drinks they had left the pub and were now almost back to their building. Roger swayed dangerously on the sidewalk, while he sang a song John couldn’t quite make out. John couldn’t help but laugh at Roger’s state, he seemed to be completely pissed.

“You know, you never told me if you were single or taken?” John recalled when they reached the door.

“I am very single…” Roger chuckled and wrapped an arm around John’s neck. “And ready to mingle… preferably with you.”

John laughed as he opened the door and stumbled through it with Roger still hanging around his neck. “All right Casanova, I think it’s about time we get you to bed.” 

“Are you trying to seduce me Mr Deacon?” Roger purred in his ear.

“Obviously… you are very sexy right now. Please dear lord help me, I cannot resist.” John replied sarcastically trying to ignore Roger’s flirty behaviour and the shiver that went through his body. He continued to act like nothing was wrong and pulled him along to their floor.

“Oh baby, you’re making me all hot and bothered.” Roger grinned while he fanned himself as if to cool himself down.

“Yeah… yeah, maybe you need a cold shower before going to bed.” 

Roger seemed to have other idea’s because he sprawled on the bed the moment he saw it. “Maybe you should come here and cuddle with me?” He asked, innocent smile tugging at his lips.

“You’re drunk.” John chuckled, even though he really wanted to. “I think you should sleep it off.”

“And you are no fun.” Roger pouted and sat up on his knees, his eyes scanned John’s face, and he seemed to be thinking about something.

Then without warning he reached out and pulled John forwards by his shirt. John almost lost his balance because he hadn’t seen that coming. Roger smiled at him softly. Now that they were this close John really noticed all of Roger’s features. His beautiful blue eyes, his cute nose. His lips… John swallowed when Roger’s lips parted slightly. He really wants to kiss those lips.

“What are you doing?” John croaked.

“Testing something.” Roger said with small smile.

He then slowly pulled John even closer and pressed his lips against his. John didn’t move, his arms resting against his sides, his mind trying to make sense of what’s going on. He couldn’t, all he could think about was Roger kissing him, and he was kissing back. Innocent, just lips brushing against each other. Without realising it he took a step forward and his hands moved to Roger’s waist. He could feel Roger smile against his lips and his hands grabbed the back of John’s shirt.

John’s lips parted when he could feel Roger’s tongue touch his bottom lip and then licked into his mouth. The kiss grew heated from there, it was intoxicating kissing Roger and it had nothing to do with the alcohol he could still taste on his tongue. His skin felt hot and as if Roger had read his mind, his hands moved over John’s shoulders to the buttons of his shirt and he feverishly started opening them while they kept kissing. They pulled apart for a moment to breathe and John looked down at Roger’s hands moving swiftly over his shirt.

“Wait Roger…” He breathed, even though he didn’t want to stop, he wanted to keep kissing.

Roger looked up, his lips slightly more pink, his eyes seemed even brighter than usual. He didn’t stop opening his shirt. “Hmm?” he hummed and pressed open mouth kisses to John’s jaw, making his way back up to his lips where he gently bit John bottom lip and kissed him again. John closed his eyes; he was useless under Roger’s touch and he had to force himself to talk.

“You’re drunk, we shouldn’t.” John managed to get out, while Roger had started kissing his neck.

Roger pushed John’s shirt of his shoulders. “I’m not drunk, just tipsy.” he mumbled as he kissed his way up to John’s ear. “I want you.” He whispered.

John’s breath got stuck in his throat and a shiver ran down his spine, when Roger looked at him his pupils slightly dilated, blue eyes full of lust. His own hands were still on Roger’s waist.

“I know you want me too.” Roger said kissing him again deeply, moving his own hands over John’s guiding them to pull his shirt over his head. “I been dreaming about you, ever since we started sleeping in the same bed, I can’t get you out my head.”

John blushed; he didn’t forget Roger calling his name in his sleep. “Oh….” He didn’t know what to say.

“Maybe I’m wrong?” Roger asked with a smile, noticing John’s blush. He pulled him closer and scooted further back on the bed, pulling John with him. Roger ended up on his back with John on top of him.

John looked at him and swallowed, he shook his head, he couldn’t stop even if he tried. “No.”

Roger smiled, his hands travelled down John’s back and over his bum, he leaned in to kiss him again. “No what?” he mumbled against his lips.

John sighed when their lips touched again, god he wanted him so bad. He pulled back and looked at him. “You’re not wrong.”

Roger’s hands moved to the front of his trousers and John could feel him undoing his belt with nimble fingers. “Then there is no problem.” Roger said catching John’s lips with his while he pulled down his fly.

John had to hold back a moan when they kissed again. Every kiss seemed to get more desperate and soon he forgot about the nerves he was still feeling. He broke the kiss and kissed down Roger’s jaw to his neck, leaving soft kisses and love bites on his skin. Roger was making soft noises and one of his hands tangled in John’s hair.

He moved further down his chest, leaving kisses and making marks on all the skin he could find. The way Roger was arching his back and the soft moans escaping his lips made John want to know what other sounds he could get out of him. He looked up at him and started undoing his trousers. Roger raised his hips so John could get them off, leaving him in his briefs. His throat went dry when he saw his very obvious arousal.

When he got rid of his own trousers in a hurry, Roger pulled him back on the bed and managed to get John on his back. He straddled John’s thighs, he bend down and locked lips with John again, they were both hard and Roger started grinding his hips down, making John’s breath hitch in his throat, moaning into Roger’s mouth. John’s hands grabbed his hips and bucked up his own hips in time with Roger. He was pleased when Roger broke the kiss and tilted his head back with a moan.

John was in awe with how beautiful Roger was, the way his eyes fluttered closed, how he bit down on his lip, keeping himself from being too loud. The faint flush on his cheeks. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He looped his arm around Roger’s waist and switched their positions once again. John moved his hand down between their body’s and palmed Roger’s cock through his briefs.

He watched Roger’s face as he took a sharp intake of breath. John was about to slip his hand into his briefs. When Roger spoke again in a low voice. 

“Off...” He breathed, “take them off.”

John did what he asked, he pulled them down his hips. He then pressed soft kisses on the inside of his thighs. When he flicked his eyes back up Roger was looking at him with want in his eyes. John crawled back over him and kissed him again softly. “Yours too.” Roger said momentarily breaking the kiss, hooking his fingers in the waistband of John’s briefs. John helped him get them off and he settled himself between his legs again.

Without any hesitation Roger’s hand was on John’s cock, slowly stroking him. John’s eyes fluttered closed, and he bit his lip to try and stop himself from moaning. He felt himself be pulled into another kiss, and he couldn’t help but moan into Roger’s mouth, as he continued stroking him. He reached his own hand down to wrap around Roger’s cock and twisted his hand, Roger’s gasped and broke the kiss. John looked down at Roger, the flush on his face now just a bit deeper, his lips red from their kissing and him biting on them.

John stopped his movements momentarily and Roger looked up at him through hooded eyes and stopped as well, as if he knew what John was about to do. John lined them up together and wrapped his hand around both their cocks and he started stroking again. Roger moaned and threw his head back in the pillow. “Ah…”

John had trouble keeping quiet and his rhythm faltered a little. Roger’s hand soon joined his and they soon were in sync. They met in a messy kiss, mostly moaning and gasping into each other’s mouths.

“John…” Roger panted after a few moments.

“Yeah?” John breathed as he slowed down his movements. Wondering if Roger wanted to stop.

Roger looked at him, pupils completely blown, his hair messy, flush high on his cheeks. “Do you… you could…” he trailed off.

John swallowed. “What?” he asked his voice sounding hoarse. He had an idea of what Roger wanted to ask him, for some reason he needed to hear it.

Roger smiled innocently, as if he didn’t have his hand on John’s cock. “Do you want to fuck me?”

John had to bite his lip to not moan at the frankness of Roger’s words and come right that second. He nodded and cleared his throat. “Yeah.” God yes, he wanted to. “You… uhm, do you have lube?” he asked.

Roger nodded and smiled. “In my nightstand.”

John moved off Roger and found what he was looking for after searching through his nightstand for a few seconds. He turned back and Roger had turned around on his stomach, his cheek resting on his folded arms, soft smile playing on his lips. John got back on the bed and sat behind him on his knees.

Roger gasped and then sighed when John started kissing down his spine, John saw a shiver run through him. He ran his hands down Roger’s sides and kissed his back until he reached the dimples on his back. He then sat back again and grabbed the bottle of lube. He clicked open the bottle and poured some of it on his hand. He closed it again and dropped it on the bed.

“Are you sure?” John asked as he trailed his other hand on Roger’s thigh up to his bum.

Roger turned his head to look at him and smiled. “Positive.”

John nodded and circled a finger against his entrance. He then starting pressing his finger in and Roger jumped a little. He soon relaxed as John caressed his back with his other hand and kissed the back of his neck. John waited until he felt Roger relax completely before adding a second finger. He listened to Roger’s breathing increasing as he worked his fingers. Roger moaned when John found his prostate and he was soon panting when John added a third finger and pressed it again more deliberately this time.

After some time of preparing him, Roger was a moaning mess and he pushed his hips back on John’s fingers. “John… come on I’m ready.” He whined.

John chuckled and pulled his fingers away. “Someone’s impatient.”

Roger protested even though he asked him to stop. “Can you blame me? I been waiting for this for a week.”

“That’s not even that long.” John teased.

Roger rolled his eyes in amusement and raised himself on his knees and elbows, sticking his bum up playfully. “So, are you going to fuck me or not?”

John laughed softly and put the rest of the lube on himself. He crawled behind him, lining himself up against his entrance. He smoothed his hands over Roger’s sides and rested them on his hips. “If you insist.”

Roger wanted to make a snappy comeback, but a gasp and a stuttering breath escaped his lips when John pushed in slowly. His eyes fluttering closed.

John let out a soft groan when he was completely inside him, almost feeling overwhelmed by the sudden tightness. He could see Roger's back tense up a little. He gave Roger time to adjust and tried his best not to move too much. He stroked his back up and down and moved slightly forward to kiss his shoulders. He couldn’t see Roger’s face, but he heard him sigh as he kissed his neck and could see the tension leaving his shoulders. “You okay?”

Roger looked over his shoulder with a soft smile and nodded. “You can move.” He said moving his hips slightly to emphasize his words.

John could feel him relaxing against him. He pulled back slowly and carefully thrust back in, a moan escaped his lips as he started a slow rhythm. Roger let out soft little gasps as John gently moved inside him, his fingers clenching in the sheets. Soon they were moving together, Roger moving in time pushing back into John’s thrusts, his breaths becoming increasingly louder and it fuelled the fire in John even more, making him want to give in to that instinct to let go. He kissed his neck as he thrusted a little faster, a little harder.

Roger let out a surprised noise when John increased his pace, but soon matched it without fail. “Yes… like that.” He moaned. “Shit John… keep going.”

John cursed under his breath and fucked him deeper. He couldn’t keep himself from moaning as he listened to the loud moans that were punched out of the back of Roger’s throat. He put his hand against Roger’s chest to support him as he rested his forehead against the pillow while he was being rocked forward by the force of John’s thrusts. John then slowed down his thrusts to a steady pace. Roger’s let out a whine of protest, pushing back on his cock demanding him to keep going.

“I want to see you.” John panted as he kept rolling his hips lazily.

Roger peered over his shoulder, meeting John in a messy kiss. “Yeah?”

John nodded. He stilled completely and pulled out with great difficulty.

Roger flopped onto his back. He bit his lip and looked up at John and pulled him into another deep and needy kiss, which stole John’s breath away.

John smoothed his hand over Roger’s side, down to the outside of his thigh, pulling his leg around his waist. He looked at Roger and brushed his slightly sweaty hair out of his face. “You good?” 

Roger smiled and hooked his other leg around John’s waist as well, pulling his body closer to him. “Never better… come on love, what are you waiting for?” he asked teasingly. 

John rolled his eyes. “Needy.” He simply said before kissing him again and pressing back in with one smooth thrust.

Roger moaned into John’s mouth and scratched his blunt nails over his back as John rocked into him with slow thrusts, picking up his pace again. Roger pulled away from the kiss and arched his back, wrapping his legs around him a little tighter and dug his heels into his back, moving his hips in time with John’s thrusts. 

John was already on edge and Roger was loud, every time he thrust into him his moans became louder and for a moment he wondered about the people in the adjoining rooms. He quickly forgot about that when Roger grabbed his hair and tugged on it slightly, a moan escaping his lips, his hips snapping forward a bit more forcefully.

“Fuck…” Roger threw his head back in pleasure, his mouth hanging open slightly.

John’s control slipped and he couldn’t hold back anymore now that he could look at Roger. Roger was matching every thrust, he was panting, lips parted, flushed all over, overcome with pleasure. John braced his hands next to Roger’s head and started fucking him hard and deep, the headboard of the bed banging steadily against the wall. Soon after John’s thrusts started to lose their rhythm and he knew he wouldn’t last long. 

Roger tried to muffle the sound of his moans by biting his lip. He slipped a hand between them and started frantically jerking himself off. John could feel Roger shaking under him, one leg slipped from his waist and he came with soft moan, his eyelids fluttering.

John fucked him through his orgasm, Roger looked beautiful and it was enough for him to push him over the edge. “I’m gonna…” John tried to tell him.

Roger looked up at him, his hands traveling down his back and grabbed his bum. “Go on.”

John knew he had permission then. He grinded into him deeply a couple more times until he came as well, riding out his orgasm with lazy rolls of his hips, his head resting on Roger’s shoulder.

John had to catch his breath; his head was spinning from the aftershocks that ran through his body. He heard Roger’s heavy breathing and then noticed his hands softly stroking his back. He looked up and saw Roger look up at him with a satisfied smile. He couldn’t help himself and softly kissed him once again and pulled out. He then flopped down next to him with a sigh.

After laying there for a good few minutes Roger chuckled softly and turned on his side, slipping his arm under his head. “Well that was something.”

John let out an airy laugh and turned his head to look at him. “You could say that.”

Roger gave him a soft smile and then groaned softly as he shifted on the bed. “I’m going to be sore tomorrow.”

“Whose fault is that?” John chuckled; his heart was still beating fast. 

Roger stuck out his tongue. “I’m not sorry, you can’t deny that _that _was amazing.” He then sat up and leaned over to peck his lips again. “And well worth being a little sore.”

John blinked and smiled. “I guess not.” He was worried this was going to be very awkward, but Roger didn’t make it weird.

Roger smiled. “I just need to… well you know.” He said and got off the bed putting on his bathrobe and disappearing to the bathroom.

John sighed and looked at the ceiling. He was well spent and felt more relaxed than he thought he would. But never ever did he think this was going to happen.

***

John got back to their room after he took a shower. When he came back into the room Roger was already back on the bed. He had taken off the used sheets and made the bed again. John looked at him again, he was dressed in boxers and what looked like the shirt John had been wearing before they got back to their room.

Roger noticed John’s staring and looked at his shirt and smiled a little awkwardly. “Oh… sorry, I didn’t think you would mind… I can take it off if you want.”

John came back to the bed and slipped under the covers. He propped himself up on one elbow. “No… it’s fine.” He said with a smile. “Looks good on you.” For some reason it warmed his heart seeing Roger in his shirt.

Roger smiled sweetly, he joined John under the covers and moved closer to him. “Glad you think so, I might nick it.” He said while turning off his own light. 

John chuckled and laid down. He was feeling exhausted, but he also didn’t feel like sleeping yet. He looked at Roger, even in the faint light of the small lamp on his bedside table Roger’s blue eyes were hypnotizing, and he felt himself get lost in them.

“You want to cuddle?” Roger asked softly after a moment, never taking his eyes away from John.

John could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. “Sure.” John nodded; he couldn’t say no even if he wanted to.

He turned off his own light and laid back down, Roger had scooted closer and cuddled himself against John. He fell asleep quickly. John looked at his roommate sleeping in his arms, who sighed contently when John pulled him a little closer. The events of that night played in John’s head, but for some reason it didn’t worry him. He smiled to himself and thought about the nights when Roger cuddled against him in his sleep, but this time he didn’t mind, he fell asleep eventually feeling relaxed.

***

The next morning John felt a bit disoriented when he woke up. He felt Roger still cuddled against him, even though they had shifted during the night and he now had his back turned to John. His hand on John’s where it rested on his waist. He never would have thought Roger was the cuddling kind, but people could surprise you.

John tried to move away from him without waking him up, but the moment he shifted Roger grabbed his hand. He then groaned softly. “Where you going?”

“Was going to get breakfast.”

“Just stay for a few more minutes, I’m comfortable.”

John rolled his eyes. “Do you always get what you want?”

Roger chuckled softly. “Pretty much.”

John hesitated before asking. “Do you know you cuddle in your sleep?”

“Do I?” Roger asked sounding innocent.

“Yeah.” John said sounding sceptical. “You know you do.”

Roger laughed. “Well I only realised it two days ago, in the middle of the night when I woke up because you moved away from me.” He explained. “I never wanted to make you uncomfortable or anything…”

John smiled. “It’s fine, I think we are past getting embarrassed about surprise cuddles.”

Roger nodded and returned his smile. They were silent for a little while and John didn’t move. Roger pressed himself back against John and sighed again. “John?” he asked after a moment.

John surprised by how comfortable he felt around Roger. “Yes?”

Roger didn’t answer right away, and he seemed to weigh his words. “Are things going to be weird between us now?” he asked eventually.

Before John could answer him, Roger turned around. His bed hair was even messier than his usual hair and his eyes were sleepy. John couldn’t help but think he looked good even when he just woke up.

“Because I don’t want it to be…”

John looked at him and smiled. “I don’t think things will be weird, at least if we don’t make it weird.”

Roger smiled back at him and nodded. “Great… because I like you and I want to get to know you better.”

“I think we got to know each other pretty well last night.” John teased.

Roger nudged his shoulder playfully. “Someone is getting cheeky, but you know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean.” John smiled. “I would like that too.”

Roger smirked. “I also wouldn’t mind a repeat of last night.”

John raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Is that so?”

Roger nodded. “I guess this double bed came in handy in the end after all, or do you still want two single beds in here?”

John didn’t get time to answer or even think about it, because there was a knock on the door then. John checked the time. It was already pretty late in the morning. But he didn’t know who would need them on a Saturday. Roger didn’t seem to be expecting someone either. John untangled himself from Roger ignoring his protests and went to open the door.

There was a man standing in front of the door, he didn’t seem to be very happy about having to work on a Saturday. “Good morning, we had a request to order two single beds for this room number, and I wanted to let you know that they will be delivered today.”

Roger had come to the door as well to see who it was. John turned to look at Roger, who by the sad look on his face seemed disappointed with the news the man had just shared. John realised he didn’t mind the whole situation as much anymore and he looked back at the man then. “Oh, really? That’s weird, because they were already delivered yesterday.” He lied putting on his best straight face.

Roger looked at him a confused look in his eyes. “John…”

John nudged him to keep quiet.

“That is really weird.” The man said. “I heard nothing about that.”

“I don’t know, maybe they ordered four instead of two by accident?” John asked, he felt a bit bad about lying to this man. But he didn’t know how else to take care of this. Roger seemed to be very amused and had trouble trying not to laugh. 

“I guess I’ll have to go and figure that out then.” The man said scratching his head. “Sorry to bother you.” He said before turning around and walking away.

John closed the door and looked at Roger, who was looking back at him with a big grin on his face. “I guess that answers my question.”

John rolled his eyes. “You better not steal the covers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think.
> 
> Also come talk to me on my Tumblr [IvyYara](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ivyyara)


End file.
